Mother's Back
by whiterose137
Summary: Damon and Stefan's mother returns. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/n: Hey everyone! I am writing this story, because I am really interested about Stefan & Damon's mother, I mean we know little to nothing about her. That is why I am writing this story; also there aren't a lot of stories about her. P.s. Elena is not a vampire. Enjoy please review!)**

Chp.1

Damon was sitting on a couch in the parlor drinking a glass of Bourbon, wearing a black V-neck and dark jeans. He was thinking about his mother, and about how she was the only one who chose him first. Stefan was always their father's, Katherine's, & now Elena's first choice.

He was remembering a time when their family was happy. His father not hating him, and his mother loving life. He was only seven years old when his mother died in childbirth with Stefan. When his mother died, Damon couldn't even look at Stefan thinking because of him she died.

Their father had gone over the edge when their mother died. He would disappear for many hours, sometimes even days and return smelling like alcohol. Their father even threw away everything that was once hers, except the things Damon managed to keep. He kept his mother's picture, her favorite necklace, her favorite book, & her wedding ring.

Damon still had all those her things locked away in his room. He didn't want anyone to know that he had kept her things. Back when he was human he hid it under his pillow. Only the maids knew about the items. His father never came out of his study, so he never found it. Damon never fully understood why his father hated him. He did everything he could to try to please his father. With his mother he never even had to try.

Damon heard a loud crash. He went around the house looking for what it was and what is wanted. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone. He reached the living room, when he saw one the glass window shattered into hundreds of pieces. 'Who was in the boarding house?' He thought.

He felt a gush off wind hit his back. Damon spun around to see a woman in her early thirties. She had dark black hair cascading down her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes looking into Damon's. She was wearing a black jacket with a white tank top under it, with dark blue skinny jeans. She had on strappy black high heels, and long golden hoops hanging down from her ears.

Damon knew who she was. Mary Salvatore, his mother.

Her red lips turning into a smile.

"Mother?" he said tearing up.

**(Thoughts! I know it was short, but if you like the story I will make longer chapters.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/n: Hi guys this is the second chapter I tried to make it longer! Hope you like, please review!)**

"Yes, Damon it's me." Mary said pulling him in for a hug.

Damon couldn't help, but let a few tears slid down his cheeks. He was so happy to see his mother, but at the same time he was upset. If she was a vampire why is she finding him now? Why did she leave him with a monster of a father? He was also asking himself how she was a vampire. He saw her die in childbirth with Stefan, how could this be possible?

Flashback:

The Salvatore Mansion was filled with blood curling screams and the smell of blood filled the air. Damon eagerly sat in his bedroom, unable to sleep. He was excited to have a little brother or sister, though he was hoping for a brother. He wanted a brother so he could play sports with him, hang out with him, & someone to fight alongside him when he got into fights with the other kids, but a sister would do too.

Damon couldn't contain himself any longer. He tiptoed out of bed into the hallway. He walked throughout many halls, until he found his mother's bedroom. He could hear her screaming in agony, and the maids telling her to breath. Damon saw his father, Giuseppe, at his mother's side holding her hand. His father's green eyes would close every time she would scream. Damon hated seeing his mother like this drenched in sweat, screaming in pain, & having her white nightgown and lavender sheets covered in her blood.

Damon couldn't take it any longer, he closed his eyes, covered his ears, & hid in the corner. The screaming finally stopped, it was replaced by the cries of a baby. Damon eagerly went into the room to see his little brother. The newborn boy was huddled in his mother's arms. Damon went over to the side of the bed and smiled at his mother, who returned him a weary smile back.

"What's his name, Momma?" he asked.

"Ste-Stefan." she stuttered

"Stefan, I like it!" Damon cheered.

Damon saw his mother's eyes roll to the back of her head. The maid quickly grabbed Stefan out of her pale arms. His father's smile had disappeared into a frown.

He franticly shouted, "Mary! Mary! Please don't leave me!" he finished sobbing.

He held her hand once last time, and kissed her lips. Then he ran his hand through his brown hair. Damon's world came crashing down on him.

He tapped her cold hands lightly, "Momma, please wake up!" when she didn't answer. He did it again, "Momma, please wake up!" he cried.

Giuseppe walked over to his son, "Come my son, your mother is in Heaven now." he said.

He called one of the maid to take Damon back to his bedroom, and to take Stefan to the nursery. Damon looked at Stefan in the maids arms. He hated Stefan. Stefan had killed their mother. Damon didn't want Stefan anymore, he wanted his mother. Anger burned inside him for Stefan. He would never forgive Stefan for what he did, ever. That night Damon cried himself to sleep, wanting his mother.

End of Flashback

"I know you must have a tone of questions for me Damon." she said pulling away.

"How are you a vampire?" Damon asked pouring himself, yet another glass of Bourbon.

"That is a long, story that I won't bore you with now. But I will tell you this I was turned by a man named Kol." She replied.

"But I saw you die." he said taking a seat on the sofa.

"The maid, Aria, gave me his blood. So when I died I came back to life." she answered taking a seat on the opposite sofa.

"Well then explain why you are coming and finding me now?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

"I had no idea you were alive, until my good friend Abbey told me." she replied.

Damon was still speechless. He still couldn't believe that his mother was in his living room. He heard the front door open. Stefan and Elena walked through talking and laughing about something. They stopped when they got to the family room. Was that really his mother? Stefan had only seen pictures of his mother, but had never seen her in person before.

"Do you know who I am Stefan?" Mary asked taking a step closer to him.

"Yes." Stefan answered.

Elena had a confused look on her face. She mouthed to Damon, "Who is she?"

He mouthed back "Our mother."

Mary turned to Elena, who froze, "Now you must be Elena?"

**(A/n: Thoughts)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/n: Hey everyone I know this is a short chapter, but I have been having writers block. So if anyone has any ideas don't be afraid to share. I won't be able to update because I am going out of town for two weeks. The main pairings in this story will be Delena, Stelena, Tyler/Caroline, Klaroline, Stefan/ Katherine, Jeremy/Bonnie, & Matt/Rebekah. Thanks for your reviews!)**

Elena froze in her spot as Mary came over to her.

"So you're the girl my sons are fighting over." Mary said folding her arms

Elena didn't reply. She had no idea what Mary would do.

"You're a lot like your ancestor Katherine." She inquired

"She's nothing like Katherine!" Damon yelled.

"And how so my son? She has the same color hair, eyes, skin color. She loves the both of you, and in the end she will chose Stefan over you." Mary told him

Damon knew what his mother said was true. Elena would chose Stefan in the end. Stefan put his arm around Elena's protectively. Mary turned towards them, then back to Damon.

"You know your exactly like your father. No matter how many women you are with you only want one girl." Mary spat at Damon.

She had known about Giuseppe's affair with the maid Aria. It still broke her heart thinking of it, but she knew he would always love her.

Damon hated the thought of being like his father. He had known that his father was abusive towards his mother. Damon would always ask his mother why she didn't leave him. Her answer was that she loved him too much to leave. His father had been with many women and still only wanted his mother. Damon had been with countless amount of women and only wanted Elena, but Elena was Stefan's.

"Why are you here?" Damon ask impatiently.

"To see my sons." Mary answered confidently

"Why didn't you find us sooner then?" Damon asked.

"I already told you that." Mary told him, "I can't just come and visit my own sons?"

The room went silent.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted, I shall leave now. I will stop by tomorrow at 8. Bye Damon and Stefan! Nice meeting you Elena." She said walking out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/n: Hey everyone just got back from vacation. I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to write. Remember please review and follow!)

When Mary left Damon stormed off into his room. He threw shelves, tables, & anything in his path onto the floor. When he finish he opened up a blood bag, and finished it in seconds. After he poured himself a glass of Bourbon. Damon didn't even notice Elena standing in the doorway. Damon shot Elena an evil glare.

"What do you want, Elena?" he spat.

Elena took a step closer to Damon, "I came to see if you were ok."

"Wouldn't you rather see if is ok?" Damon said pouring himself another glass of Bourbon.

"Damon your drunk and upset." Elena said walking over to him and placing her hands on the side of his neck. Damon's ice blue eyes met Elena's chocolate brown eyes.

"Damon you need to calm down." Elena whispered quietly slowly taking the glass out of Damon's hand.

Damon quickly used his vampire speed to grab her wrist. Elena winced out in pain. The glass fell to the ground with a thud shattering.

"Damon, what are you doing?" Elena asked panicked.

Damon didn't say a word, he just looked into Elena's doe eyes. He needed to make her his, or he would lose her to Stefan. Just like his mother said. After a couple seconds went by, Damon crashed his lips onto Elena's. Damon's hands fell to Elena's waist pulling her closer. Elena surprisingly found herself kissing back. She knew that with him being drunk and upset were not a good combination for him. Now one of Damon's hands were tugging at Elena's shirt.

"Damon, stop!" Elena shouted trying to push him off her but he was too strong.

Damon looked at her with an angry expression, "Why would you rather go kiss St. Stefan?"

"Listen Damon this isn't you. Damon I care about you but I love Stefan." Elena said, but after that kiss she wasn't so sure.

This enraged Damon even more. He shoved Elena into a wall, and holding her wrists pinning her there. 'His hands prints were sure going to leave bruises' Elena thought. He punched the wall behind her leaving a gigantic whole in the wall. Elena's eyes widened with fear.

"I'm him." Damon said letting his head dropped onto Elena's shoulder.

"Who?" Elena asked scared.

"My father."

_Flashback:_

_The Salvatore Mansion was quiet, except for Giuseppe's Salvatore's yells. In the parlor he was sitting and gulping down a bottle of Bourbon. _

_Mary quietly stepped into the parlor," What's wrong my love?"she asked sweetly._

_"Damon got into a fight with William Fell's boy." Giuseppe answered coldly_

_"Well boys will be boys." She said taking a seat next to him._

_"No son of mine!" Giuseppe shouted._

_"Don't tell me you were never like that, Giuseppe. And if you knew his side of the story you would understand!" she shouted back at him._

_Mary hated when Giuseppe talked about Damon that way. Damon had told his mother earlier that Henry Fell had been taking a little girls dolls and throwing them the river. So that why the fight started. Damon had won and got the little girl's dolls back. _

_Mary grabbled the bottle out of Giuseppe's hand, "I think you have had enough."_

_Giuseppe knocked the bottle out of Mary's hands, then slapped her right across the face. Then he grabbed her by the throat, and pinned her up against the wall. Knocking a picture of himself, his wife , & Damon to the floor._

_"Don't talk to me like that! I am your husband and you shall respect me!" He yelled throwing her to the ground, then leaving the room._

_Leaving Mary to cry. How could he do this to her? I thought he loved me. Those thoughts played threw her head multiple time. What Giuseppe and Mary didn't realize was that a 6 year old Damon had watched the whole thing. After he was sure his father had gone to his room, he ran over to his mother, hugged her and cried with her._

_End of Flashback._

Damon's eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh," Elena whispered soothing, " Your nothing like your father."

Elena gave him a quick peek on the lips and said, "I love you." then left to go find Mary.

**A/n: What did you think? Was it worth the wait? Please review and be nice.!:)**


End file.
